Miradas en la cafetería
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: Bonnie recibe cada día la visita de una misteriosa pelinegra en la cafetería que trabaja. Su curiosidad aumenta al ver que siempre escribe en una libreta roja mientras la mira. ¿Descubrirá lo que contiene dicha libreta? -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward.**

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora en que Bonnie entraba a trabajar a la cafetería cada día. Y como cada tarde desde hacía unas semanas, una hora después de que Bonnie llegase, entraba aquella chica de melena negra que tanto le llamaba la atención, y no solo a ella, atraía las miradas de todo el mundo a su paso. Quizá era por el misterio que desprendía con aquella piel tan pálida, más incluso que la porcelana.

Como ya era costumbre, aquella misteriosa chica se sentaba en la misma mesa, cerca de donde Bonnie atendía a los clientes detrás del mostrador, y esperaba a que la atendieran, cosa que Bonnie casi siempre hacía. Aunque no quería admitirlo, sentía cierto recelo si cualquiera de sus compañeras llegaba a atenderla antes que ella. Y es que incluso había captado la atención de algunas de las camareras de aquella cafetería.  
Bonnie cogió su bloc de notas donde apuntaba los pedidos, y fue a atenderla, aunque comenzó dando pasos decididos hasta ella, se acabaron convirtiendo en pequeños pasos temerosos hasta llegar delante de su mesa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, y no entendía cómo la belleza de aquella pálida y misteriosa chica podía abrumarla de esa manera.  
Todo era como un ritual que se había establecido entre las dos. Cuando Bonnie llegaba a atenderla, ella se quitaba las gafas de sol, cosa que solo hacía cuando Bonnie le atendía, y sus ojos se posaban en ella fijamente, aquellos ojos que después de tantos días, seguían intrigando a Bonnie, nunca podía contemplarlos lo suficiente como para llegar a saber de qué color eran en concreto. Unas veces le parecían granates, y otras veces parecían tener matices rojos. Y siempre quería quedarse más tiempo para averiguarlo.  
Toda su conversación, siempre se resumía en lo mismo.

–¿Qué vas a tomar? –Bonnie sabía la respuesta, porque cada tarde pedía lo mismo, simplemente esperó a que ella contestase con una sonrisa.  
–Un cappuccino, con caramelo líquido –. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Era una sonrisa que Bonnie no se cansaba de contemplar, aunque solo pudiera hacerlo en los momentos en que le atendía.  
–Ahora mismo te lo traigo –. Y nada más volver detrás del mostrador, de reojo pudo ver que ella hacía lo mismo que cada tarde, sacaba una libreta de color rojo de su mochila, y mientras miraba a Bonnie de vez en cuando, se ponía a escribir.

¿Qué será lo que escribe? Se preguntaba Bonnie.

Cuando su pedido estaba listo, ella misma se lo llevaba a la mesa. No pedía nada más durante toda la tarde, pero se quedaba ahí, escribiendo.  
Bonnie se deleitaba mirándola de vez en cuando, y parecía que la pelinegra hacía lo mismo al mirarla.

Durante unos instantes, la pelinegra sonrió de manera triunfante e hizo unos movimientos con las manos como si tocase un instrumento, y Bonnie se preguntó si de verdad tocaría alguno.

Bonnie miró el reloj con pesar, faltaba media hora para que tuvieran que cerrar la cafetería, y eso implicaba no volver a ver a aquella misteriosa chica hasta el día siguiente.  
La pelinegra comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta el mostrador, esperó su turno y pagó el café. Todo parecía como cada tarde, hasta que la pelinegra cambió el curso de aquella rutina.

–Oye… ¿Puedo saber a qué hora terminas de trabajar? –la pregunta tomó a Bonnie por sorpresa.  
–De aquí a media hora, ¿Por? –la pelinegra sonrió de manera misteriosa y volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol.  
–Era por si podía robarte un poco de tu tiempo después, si no tienes nada que hacer, claro –. El corazón de Bonnie comenzó a latir de manera desbocada ante la proposición de la pelinegra. Y ella no dudó ni un segundo al contestar.  
–Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.  
–Entonces te veo en media hora –. Y dicho esto, la pelinegra comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos en dirección a la puerta de la cafetería, no sin volver a mirar a Bonnie de reojo antes de salir.

Bonnie estaba eufórica y nerviosa a la vez, no podía creerse que después iba a pasar un rato con ella. Por eso mismo, durante aquella media hora, se ganó las miradas de envidia de muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo. Y no era de extrañar viendo como todas y todos miraban a la pelinegra.

Al salir, la pelinegra estaba esperándole en un banco situado delante de la cafetería.  
Con cada paso, los nervios de Bonnie iban creciendo más y más, y estaba segura de que cualquier persona que pasase por su lado podría escuchar como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Al llegar delante de ella, sintió como sus nervios solo hacían que aumentar ante su belleza. Había algo en ella que la hacía terriblemente atractiva. Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo, e intentó saludar tratando de parecer relajada.

–Hola –. Acabó diciendo en lo que parecía un susurro.  
–Hey, ¿Nos vamos? –como siempre, la pelinegra desprendía confianza con cada palabra. Y Bonnie pensaba en si ella le causaría una pequeña parte de lo que la pelinegra causaba en ella. No llegaba a saber completamente qué sentía por ella. ¿Admiración? ¿Atracción? ¿Una mezcla de ambas? Solo sabía que no quería quedarse con la duda. Y que quería conocerla mucho más.  
–Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó tímidamente Bonnie. La pelinegra se levantó del banco y le cogió una mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de ésta. Bonnie no esperaba un gesto así, y se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho.  
–Marceline, ¿Y tú? –por fin conocía el nombre de la misteriosa pelinegra. Aunque se sentía estúpida por no haberse atrevido a preguntárselo antes.  
–Bonnibel, pero me gusta más que me llamen Bonnie.  
–Bien, Bonnie, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. –Bonnie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar su nombre dicho por ella, y pensó que aquellos labios estaban hechos para decir su nombre hasta su último suspiro.

Pasaron un rato sin decir nada, paseando por el parque que lleva hasta el centro de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente Marceline habló.

–¿Cuánto hace que trabajas en la cafetería?  
–Un par de años, para poder pagarme la carrera.  
–¿Qué estudias?  
–Ciencias, ¿Tú estudias algo? –Bonnie sintió que su voz ya no sonaba tan tímida como antes, pero que se sentía igual.  
–No, pero sí que trabajo, soy vocalista y bajista en una banda –. Marceline paró de caminar y Bonnie vio que habían llegado a un bar.

La pelinegra empujó la puerta y dejó pasar primero a Bonnie. Después de buscar una mesa vacía finalmente pudieron sentarse.  
–Pide lo que quieras, invito yo.  
–No es necesario .  
–Claro que lo es, estamos de celebración –. ¿Celebración? Aquello dejó a Bonnie totalmente desconcertada.  
–Y… ¿Qué estamos celebrando? –preguntó Bonnie con timidez. Marceline la miró fijamente a los ojos, y bajo la lámpara del bar, por fin pudo ver de qué color eran sus ojos. No había un nombre para definirlos, pero estaba segura de que eran lo más parecido al color carmesí.  
–Te voy a ser sincera, Bonnie, lo que celebramos es que, gracias a ti, he podido dejar atrás un gran bloqueo que me atrapó hace meses, y que por fin he terminado de componer una canción en la que llevo semanas trabajando –las palabras de Marceline le estaban creando un revoltijo de nervios a Bonnie en el estómago.  
–Cómo que…¿Gracias a mí? ¿El qué? –pero de repente aquella libreta roja llegó a la mente de Bonnie. Eso era lo que escribía. Lo que no entendía era a qué se refería con eso de gracias a ella.  
–Pues que, estuve meses frustrada porque mi banda necesitaba una canción nueva, y no había manera de inspirarme. Pero una tarde salí a pasear y dejé que mis pies me guiasen sin rumbo alguno, hasta que acabé en la cafetería en la que trabajas, y en el momento en que te vi, fue como contemplar a la musa que había necesitado durante toda mi vida. Esa misma noche intenté comenzar a componer la canción, pero no conseguía crear nada. Al día siguiente volví a la cafetería con mi libreta, y nada más verte la tinta fluyó sola por el papel. Era curioso, porque solo conseguía escribir cuando te veía. Por eso me has pillado mirándote muchas veces, aunque he de confesar que sutileza y disimulo no son adjetivos que me definan –. Bonnie rió ante aquel último comentario. Pero en el momento en que comenzó a procesar todo lo que Marceline le había dicho, sintió como se ruborizaba. No podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, preguntándose si todo aquello sería verdad.  
–Vaya… ¿Tiene título la canción? –y aunque Bonnie quería expresarle lo halagada que se sentía, aquella canción estaba despertando por completo su curiosidad.  
–Ahora sí, se llama ''Bonnie'' –Bonnie abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello, no podía sentirse más halagada. Marceline estiró la mano por encima de la mesa hasta que rozó sutilmente la de Bonnie.

Y por un momento, comenzó a sentir, que quizá, aquella atracción que sentía hacia la pelinegra, podría ser mutua. 

* * *

**Inicialmente éste relato iba a ser simplemente un trabajo para mi clase de escritura, pero se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de transformarlo en un relato sobre bubbline (ya que en clase no tienen ni idea sobre el tema hay que aprovechar hahahaha) así que si la historia gusta, quizá me decida a continuarla.**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya que muchos me pedisteis la continuación de esta historia, ¡Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Un pequeño detalle antes de que comencéis a leer el capítulo: He usado para la canción ''Bonnie'' la letra de ''Francis Forever'' de Mitski que apareció en el episodio ''The Music Hole''**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Después de aquella noche en el bar, e intercambiar sus teléfonos, Bonnie y Marcy siguieron en contacto durante las siguientes dos semanas, aunque lamentablemente, la pelinegra no podía visitar a Bonnie en la cafetería debido a los constantes ensayos de su banda.

El gran día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ya solo quedaban un par de días para que llegase el sábado, y con ello, el concierto. Ya llevaba varios días queriendo decírselo a la pelirosa, pero el hecho de pensar en que tocaría la canción que había escrito para ella, la ponía realmente nerviosa.

Aquella misma tarde en su casa, después del ensayo diario, Marceline cogió su móvil, y sin dudarlo una vez más, envió un mensaje a Bonnibel para quedar con ella. Con un poco de nerviosismo, que era evidente en la manera en que le temblaban las manos, comenzó a escribir.

'' _Hey Bonnie. El concierto será este sábado a las nueve de la noche, ¿Te va bien que te venga a buscar a las siete? Por cierto, tengo otra sorpresa más para ti ;)''_

Miró la pantalla del móvil hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, esperando la respuesta de la pelirosa, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que siendo la hora que era, Bonnibel aún estaría trabajando. Suspirando, tiró con frustración el móvil contra el sofá y se fue a prepararse algo para cenar mientras hacía un poco de tiempo hasta que Bonnie le enviase una respuesta.

Cuando terminó de cenar, volvió al comedor y revisó si Bonnie le había contestado. Pero no hubo suerte. Ya faltaba poco para que saliera de trabajar, así que sin alejarse del móvil, se puso a ver un rato la televisión.  
Dejó de prestar atención al móvil hasta el momento en que sintió la vibración de éste y se abalanzó a mirar si finalmente su ansiada respuesta había llegado.

Y así era, por fin Bonnibel había contestado.

'' _¡Hola Marcy! Claro, a las siete me va perfecto. Muero por ver esa sorpresa :D  
(Te envío mi ubicación para que el sábado puedas llegar sin problemas a mi casa)''_

La pelinegra sonrió de manera triunfal mientras releía el mensaje varias veces. Llevaba demasiados días sin ver a Bonnie, y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente llegó el sábado por la tarde. Bonnibel llevaba varios minutos mirando su armario, incapaz de decidirse por nada que ponerse.

–A ver, Marceline me dijo que su banda toca rock, así que mejor no ponerme demasiada ropa de color rosa… –dijo Bonnibel para sí misma. Al mirar el armario de nuevo frunció el ceño. –¡Pero si el noventa y ocho por ciento de mi ropa es rosa! ¿Y ahora qué me pongo? –se preguntó de manera desesperada.

Finalmente, y de manera resignada, optó por un vestido rosa pastel con volantes en la falda, unas medias de color negro, y unas botas negras que pensaba que nunca iba a tener ocasión de estrenar. Pero ciertamente, hoy era el día ideal para hacerlo.

Cogió el cepillo y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

Aún faltaba un rato para que Marceline viniera a buscarla, así que optó por leer un rato mientras hacía tiempo hasta que la pelinegra llegase.

Al escuchar la notificación del móvil, la pelirosa se sobresaltó y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era un mensaje de Marceline, avisándole de que ya había llegado y la esperaba abajo.

Antes de salir, se revisó en el espejo una vez más en el espejo de su habitación. No podía negarlo, quería impresionar a la pelinegra. Se arregló la coleta y salió corriendo de casa.

Al llegar al portal se encontró a Marceline apoyada en una moto, que supuso sería suya.  
La pelinegra al ver a Bonnie se quedó boquiabierta, estaba más preciosa de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible.

–Vas preciosa con ese vestido Bonnie. Pero me parece que venir en moto no ha sido la mejor idea.

–Me parece que no…¿Dónde está tu bajo? –preguntó Bonnibel.

–En el local donde actuaremos. Está al lado de mi casa y he pasado por allí primero para dejar el bajo y el ampli, y ya de paso la ropa que me pondré después. ¡Tengo que estar resplandeciente para mis fans! –dijo Marceline bromeando. Aunque para sus adentros a quien quería impresionar era únicamente a la pelirosa.

–Bueno…¿Puedo saber ya cuál es mi sorpresa? –preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

–Mmh, no, vas a tener que acompañarme al local para averiguarlo. –le dijo la pelinegra pasándole un casco. Bonnie se lo puso y Marceline le ayudó a abrochárselo.

–Que incómodo es llevarlo con la coleta. –dijo Bonnibel colocándose el casco de la manera más cómoda posible.

–Ya me imagino, pero la seguridad es lo primero. –dijo la pelinegra subiéndose a la moto. – Vamos, sube. –le ofreció una mano a Bonnibel para que pudiera subirse detrás de ella. – Agárrate fuerte.

Bonnibel rodeó la cintura de Marceline con fuerza.  
La moto arrancó con un gran rugido, haciendo que Bonnie cerrase los ojos por la impresión que le estaba provocando tal velocidad, aferrándose aún más a la pelinegra.

–Hey, Bonnie, ya hemos llegado. –dijo Marceline acariciando las manos de Bonnibel, que aún seguían aferradas con fuerza a su cintura. La pelirosa ni tan solo se había percatado de que la moto ya había frenado. Pero por algún motivo, Marceline no quería separar las delicadas manos de Bonnie de su cintura.

Unos segundos después, finalmente Bonnie abrió los ojos, topándose con la mirada de Marceline.

–¿Ya hemos llegado? Que rápido. –comentó Bonnibel.

–Y eso que casi no he corrido. –dijo Marceline con orgullo.

–¿Qué no has corrido? Si no fuera por el casco el vestido ya se me habría ido volando de lo rápido que íbamos. –bromeó la pelirosa. Automáticamente y sin querer evitarlo, apareció en la mente de la pelinegra el deseo de hacer que ese vestido acabase en cualquier lugar menos en el cuerpo de Bonnibel.

–Tranquila, no soy tan rápida para todo. –insinuó la pelinegra con picardía.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Bonnibel mientras bajaban de la moto y se quitaban los cascos.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó Marceline, acorralando de manera seductora e intimidante a Bonnibel contra el asiento de la moto.

Pero antes de que la pelirosa pudiera decir algo al respecto…

–¡Marcy! –dijo gritando una chica que se abalanzó a abrazar por detrás a Marceline. Llevaba el mismo estilo rockero que Marceline, pero a diferencia de la pelinegra, ella tenía el pelo completamente rizado sujeto en una coleta.

–Hey Keila, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Marceline amistosamente.

–En cinco minutos comienza la prueba de sonido. –dejó de prestar atención a Marceline para posar su mirada en Bonnibel. –Oh, hola, ¿Eres Bonnie? –preguntó de manera simpática.

–Emm, sí. –respondió la pelirosa con timidez.

–Encantada de conocerte Bonnie, yo soy Keila. Marcy no tardes en entrar que solo nos dan media hora para la prueba de sonido. –comento Keila disgustada.

–¿Media hora? ¿¡Están tarumbas o qué?! Así solo vamos a poder probar una canción y comprobar que todos los instrumentos estén bien.

–Por eso mismo nos urge que no tardes. –dijo Keila mientras se marchaba corriendo dentro del local de nuevo.

Marceline y Bonnibel entraron al local, que ya estaba preparado para recibir a los fans del grupo de la pelinegra.

–Es un poco tonto preguntarlo a estas alturas, pero…¿Cómo se llama tu banda? –preguntó con timidez Bonnie. Marceline señaló un gran cartel en el escenario con el nombre de la banda.

–Marceline and The Scream Queens. –respondió la pelinegra con la boca llena de orgullo. –No nos está yendo nada mal últimamente, desde el año pasado hemos tocado por locales de toda la ciudad una vez al mes como mínimo. Solo nos haría falta tener un representante o un mánager para que nos ayude a organizarnos y poder ir a tocar mucho más lejos de esta ciudad. –dijo Marceline con aire soñador.

–¿Y por qué no contratáis a alguien? –preguntó Bonnie.

–Porque las personas que lo han intentado no han podido seguirnos el ritmo y acaban renunciando al trabajo. –dijo Marceline con decepción.

Atravesaron todo el local hasta llegar a una puerta.

–Espera aquí un momentito, ahora vuelvo con tu sorpresa. –dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo a Bonnie. Desapareció tras la puerta, y unos minutos después volvió a salir. –Toma.

La pelinegra depositó una tarjeta en las manos de la pelirosa. Al mirarlo Bonnie se dio cuenta de que lo que Marceline le estaba dando, era un pase de backstage.

–Es para después del concierto, así podrás estar con nosotros en el camerino. –dijo Marceline mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos, haciendo como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia.

–Muchas gracias, Marcy. –dijo Bonnie con ilusión.

–No es nada. Si quieres puedes ponerte delante del escenario ya, ahora comenzaremos la prueba de sonido. –comentó la pelinegra señalando el escenario.

–Claro, ahora mismo voy para allá.

–Te veo desde ahí arriba entonces. –dijo Marceline desapareciendo por la puerta de nuevo.

Bonnibel fue corriendo hasta quedar delante del escenario, justo donde localizó el bajo –más bien bajo–hacha por el aspecto que tenía– de Marceline, se quedó allí esperando a que la pelinegra saliera de detrás del gran telón negro que cubría de punta a punta la parte trasera del escenario.

Las luces del local se apagaron, de los grandes altavoces comenzó a retumbar una infernal melodía que acompañó a los focos, que fueron apuntando los instrumentos uno por uno.  
Primero al teclado, acompañado de la aparición de un chico bastante alto, con una corta melena hasta los hombros, y con el mismo estilo a la hora de vestir que Marceline.  
Después se sumó el batería, un chico bastante grandote, con un estilo mucho más casual que el resto del grupo. Seguido de la guitarrista, Keila. Y finalmente, y con un solo espectacular de bajo de fondo en la canción de introducción, Marceline.  
Cogió su bajo–hacha en el momento en que la introducción finalizó, rasgando las cuerdas del bajo, haciendo que todo el local retumbase, y finalmente todo se quedó a oscuras.

Bonnibel contemplaba todo aquel espectáculo embelesada. No era su primer concierto, pero sí era la primera vez que se quedaba realmente impresionada y sin palabras en uno. Pero obviamente, por quien estaba tan embelesada, era por Marceline.

–Vale chicos, solo podemos tocar una, así que vamos directamente a _I'm just your problem_. –comentó Marceline, dirigiéndose al resto de la banda.

Después de la orden de la pelinegra, tanto ella como los demás se prepararon para tocar. El batería le indicó la entrada a Marceline, que empezó a tocar su bajo–hacha a la vez que acercaba su rostro al micrófono de pie que tenía en frente suyo. Fijó su mirada en Bonnibel, y comenzó a cantar:

'' _La da da da da,_ _  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,_ _  
La da da da da,_ _  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_ _  
I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,_ _  
I'm gonna...''_

Cantó sin apartar la vista de la pelirosa ni un segundo, parecía que quería de atraparla en su voz y en la melodía de la canción, como si de un canto de sirena se tratase.  
Y justo era el efecto que obtuvo. Bonnibel no podía apartar la mirada de ella, sentía como si estuviera contemplando a una criatura de otro mundo con una voz y un talento sobrenatural.

'' _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_ _  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_ _  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,_ _  
_ _Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_ _  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you, well  
I'm just your problem,_ _  
I'm just your problem,_ _  
It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem''_

Cada palabra, cada nota, atrapaban a Bonnibel, como si Marceline estuviera conjurando un hechizo para lograrlo. Y ciertamente, era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

'' _Well, I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_ _  
But I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I–I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so  
Why do I want to? Why do I want to...''_

Finalizó aquella mágica y hechizante canción que había cautivado a la pelirosa. Y tanto ella como Marceline, seguían sin poder apartar sus miradas de la otra.

–¡Todo perfecto! –comentó un técnico en la cabina de sonido al final del local, rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas.

–¡Genial! Vamos a arreglarnos, Marcy. –ordenó Keila con urgencia, llevándose a la pelinegra detrás del telón.

Bonnibel seguía embelesada, recordando palabra por palabra la canción que acababa de cantar la pelinegra. Ahora estaba ansiosa por poder descubrir la canción que tanto deseaba escuchar desde hacía dos semanas. La canción que no tan solo llevaba su nombre. Pero eso es algo que la pelirosa aún no sabía.

Poco a poco el local comenzó a llenarse hasta que Bonnibel quedó prácticamente acorralada entre el escenario y los fans de la banda. Aunque ella casi no había apartado la vista del escenario, deseando que Marceline volviera a hacer acto de presencia.

Las luces se apagaron de repente y la sala quedó inundada por los gritos y aplausos de los fans. La misma música de introducción que sonó anteriormente en la prueba de sonido hizo que el corazón de Bonnie comenzase a latir de manera desbocada. Esta vez los focos que iluminaron el escenario eran de color rojo. Parecía que todo estaba bañado por sangre. La banda comenzó a salir de la misma manera que en el ensayo. Cuando finalmente Marceline salió al escenario, Bonnibel dejó de escuchar los gritos y aplausos del gentío, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, y no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar a la pelinegra como si de una criatura divina se tratase.  
Tanto el grupo como ella iban con trajes a juego. Todos caracterizados como si fueran vampiros. Pero Marceline destacaba por encima de los demás. Llevaba un vestido negro, acompañado de un broche de un reluciente murciélago apoyado en su pecho. La falda del vestido tenía un corte desigual, siendo más larga por detrás, haciendo que pareciera una larga y majestuosa capa, dejando así a la vista que por dentro el vestido era de un vibrante color escarlata.

Era como contemplar a la Reina de los Vampiros. Pensó Bonnibel, completamente embelesada por la belleza que desprendía Marceline.

Marceline cogió su bajo–hacha y rasgó las cuerdas, haciendo que todo el mundo aplaudiera y gritase de una manera ensordecedora. La pelinegra se acercó al micrófono y habló.

–Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Somos Marceline and The Scream Queens. Espero que disfrutéis del concierto. –dijo dando la bienvenida al público.

Aunque tanto ella como Bonnibel no podían dejar de mirarse la una a la otra.  
La pelinegra volvió a colocarse bien el bajo, y el batería les indicó el inicio de la primera canción.  
Bonnibel estaba completamente maravillada por la voz y el talento de Marceline, y también del resto de la banda, pero su centro de atención ahora mismo era ella, y solo ella.  
Se fijó en cada detalle de la pelinegra, en la manera en que tocaba el bajo, en cómo cantaba, en cómo se movía por el escenario, como si hubiera nacido para hacer justo lo que estaba haciendo. Como si hubiera nacido para resplandecer como una auténtica estrella. Cómo sus expresiones faciales transmitían a la perfección los sentimientos reflejados en las canciones. Pero sobre todo, en su infinita belleza, que a ojos de Bonnibel, parecía totalmente inalcanzable.

Pasado un rato, Marceline pidió que todos callaran un momento, pues tenía algo importante que decir.

–Estuve durante muchos meses bloqueada, sin poder escribir ninguna canción nueva. Pero entonces, como un regalo del destino, apareció ante mí la musa que me permitió escribir una de las mejores canciones que he creado hasta el momento. Es por eso que no tan solo la bauticé con su nombre. Si no, que aquí y ahora, se la dedico a mi musa, quien no me ha dejado de inspirar desde la primera vez que la vi. La canción se llama ''Bonnie'' –dijo todo esto sin separar sus ojos de los de Bonnibel. La pelirosa sintió que su corazón latía cada vez de manera más desbocada, pensó que iba a salírsele del pecho con cada palabra pronunciada por Marceline.

La sala se oscureció por un momento y el bajo de Marceline comenzó a escucharse tenuemente, en el momento en que su voz se escuchó, un foco la iluminó únicamente a ella.

'' _I don't know what to do without you  
I don't know where to put my hands  
I've been trying to lay my head down  
But I'm writing this at 3am_

 _I don't need the world to see  
That I've been the best I can be, but  
I don't think I could stand to be  
Where you don't see me''_

Marceline miraba fijamente a Bonnie mientras no dejaba de tocar el bajo y cantar. Aquellas palabras estaban quedando grabadas a fuego en la mente y el corazón de la pelirosa.

'' _On sunny days I go out walking  
I end up on a tree–lined street  
I look up at the gaps of sunlight  
I miss you more than anything''_

Bonnibel sabía que aquella canción llevaba su nombre…¿Pero realmente estaría hablando de ella?

'' _I don't need the world to see  
That I've been the best I can be, but  
I don't think I could stand to be  
Where you don't see me_

 _And autumn comes when you're not yet done  
With the summer passing by, but  
I don't think I could stand to be  
Where you don't see me''_

La canción finalizó, y las miradas de Marceline y Bonnibel aún seguían unidas. La pelinegra quería transmitir con la mirada que realmente aquella canción hablaba de la pelirosa, pero Bonnibel necesitaba que se lo dijera con palabras. Y era algo que pretendía lograr.

Cuando toda la banda se despidió del público y agradeció su apoyo. Marceline le indicó a Bonnibel que se dirigiera hacia la puerta donde se habían despedido hacía unas horas.  
Bonnibel se plantó delante de la puerta, mostrándole a uno de los vigilantes de seguridad el pase de backstage. El vigilante la dejó pasar y detrás de la puerta ya estaba esperándola Marceline, que fue directa a abrazar a la pelirosa.

–¿Qué tal lo hemos hecho? –preguntó Marceline entusiasmada.

–Creo que me he quedado sin palabras después de veros actuar…ha sido impresionante. –respondió Bonnibel con sinceridad.

–¡Guay! Ven, voy a presentarte al resto de la banda. –la pelinegra cogió a Bonnie de la mano y la guió hasta su camerino. –Hey chicos, os presento a Bonnie. Bueno, Keila ya la ha conocido antes.

–Hola, yo soy Guy. –se presentó el teclista, que se acercó a Bonnibel –quizá demasiado para el gusto de Marceline– y le dio dos besos.

–Yo soy Bongo, encantado. –se presentó finalmente el batería.

–Encantada de conoceros a todos. –dijo Bonnie con timidez.

–Marcy, nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo, ¿Os venís? –ante la pregunta de Keila, Marceline y Bonnibel se miraron fijamente, sabiendo lo que realmente querían hacer.

–Nah, id vosotros, quiero enseñarle una cosa a Bonnie. –dijo Marceline.

–Nos vemos luego entonces. –dicho esto, Keila, Guy y Bongo se fueron a la barra del local a tomar algo, mientras que Bonnibel y Marceline, se quedaron a solas en el camerino.

Marceline cerró la puerta. Bonnibel exploró un poco el camerino, hasta que sintió a Marceline cerca, muy cerca de ella.

–¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme? –preguntó Bonnibel.

–Esto. –dijo Marceline antes de aprisionar los labios de Bonnie contra los suyos. –Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando besarte. –confesó Marceline.

–¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? –preguntó la pelirosa, acortando de nuevo la distancia entre sus labios. La tensión entre ellas era palpable desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero esta vez aquella tensión se había incrementado notablemente.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron y sus miradas quedaron fijadas.

–Marcy…La canción lleva solo mi nombre, ¿O realmente habla sobre mí? –preguntó la pelirosa.

–Saber eso tiene un precio. –Respondió Marceline, acariciando el cuello de Bonnibel con sus labios.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Bonnie casi desesperadamente.

–Vas a tener que venir a mi casa para saberlo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Queréis que la historia continúe para saber si Bonnie irá a casa de Marceline o no? Entonces espero vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**


End file.
